1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyketone polymers and compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to medical devices made using polyketone polymers and compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymers are often materials of choice for use in medical devices. For example, polyethylenes, polyurethanes, polyesters, and nylons have been used in a variety of medical devices, such as catheters and PTCA balloons.
However, polymeric materials in use today suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, such materials may suffer from relatively high coefficients of friction, rendering intraluminal applications undesirably difficult. Additionally, several common polymeric materials are brittle, such that the frequent bending and flexing required in medical devices may cause these materials to fail prematurely. Furthermore, other common polymeric materials may not be biocompatible, making their use in medical devices unsafe and possibly illegal.
There is a need, therefore, for a suitable polymeric material, compositions that contain the polymeric material, and medical devices that comprise the material and or the compositions, that solve the aforementioned problems.